Such a mode changeover control system for a transmission in a motorcycle as above-mentioned is disclosed Japanese Patent No. 3334976.
In the system disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3334976, in the case where the side stand is in the erected state, even if the driver sets the transmission into the drive mode and performs an operation for opening the throttle valve, the centrifugal clutch is not connected, since a section for automatically restraining an increase in the engine speed is provided for preventing the vehicle from starting in such a situation. However, the section for automatically restraining the increase in the engine speed in this manner tends to be complicated and expensive.